Welcome To The Real World2
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: Two years after Periah Dark. There is a new Mayor in town and he is out to get Danny. First starting off as a nice reunion..slowly turning into TurnagainstTown Sceem. Can Danny keep the town from turning, or is he trapped by his own family and friends?
1. Hello Mr Mayor

((_This is the sequeal to "Welcome To The Real World" I was going to continue on the other, but then decided not to_

_Hope you enjoy!!_

_Read and Review plz))_

"Two years ago Amity Park was saved yet again by the mysterious ghost kid, Danny Phantom, and again, the mysterious ghost king is locked away...Will he return for more?" As Sam lowered the paper, she looked across the table to Tucker and Sam. "Good question, mind telling us Danny?"

Danny looked up from his food and he glared some, then he looked away. "I'm not worried about the Ghost King anymore, I'll beat him ten times more if he comes back!"

Tucker leaned over some, not looking from his PDA.

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Yeah, you have been tenced a bit, and it's been two years from the incident."

Danny looked to the two, then he looked side to side, as though he was being watched. "It's Vlad...I haven't seen him since he had me hostage at his house..and he hasn't popped up once after, not even to "Congratulate" me for beating the Ghost king...AGAIN."

Tucker laughed and he looked over.

"Oh come on, your worried about him...please, he's the least of your worries."

"Hey...check it out!"

As the two looked up, Sam slammed the newspaper down and she pointed to an ad that read. "Old mayor resigned...a new mayor elected."

Tucker blinked as he read over it. "A new mayor, but how the heck can that happen...and how come it never got out to the people, aren't we allowed to vote?"

Not answering, Danny pointed to the paper. "There's going to be a converence later, maybe we can go and see the new mayor...and figure stuff out."

------------------------

As the day went by, night time began to roll around, and the three were now standing in the middle of the citizens of Amity Park, and they were standing before City Hall...two body guards standing before the door. "Citizens of Amity Park...I would like to announce the bad news that our Mayor has resigned..but ow for the good news, we now have a new, wealthy, mayor...who, shall not be named today!"

Hearing this Danny, Sam, and Tucker all gasped.

"What!?"

"Not be named!?"

Sam growled, and she ran over to a near by car. "There is no way I'll live in a city ran by some guy who's to selfish to show off..I'll show him!" Just as she was about to scream out, she was interupted.

"He/She who gets drawn from the box...will be givin the honor of spending a day with the new Mayor!!"

The three blinked, then Tucker looked over. "Hey, Maybe will get lucky!" The three fell silent, saying nothing more.

In the morning, Danny, Sam and Tucker sat in the living room watching T.V and suddenly an interuption went on.

"Hello Citizens of Amity Park, I am standing here live before the City hall, about to witness the drawing of the lucky person to be able to meet the mayor face to face." Slowly, a guard approached a huge box and he reached in and pulled out a small piece of paper, and he read it.

"Please be me, Please be me, Please be me..."

"And the lucky winner is..."

"Please DON'T be me, please DON'T be me, please DON'T be me."

"Danny Fenton!"

The three gasped, and they looked to the screen as a picture of Danny appeared, with the words "Winner" over head. "Danny Fenton, if you are watching...Tonight you will be meeting the Mayor face to face, and tomorrow you will spend the whole day with him!!"

Sam smirked and she crossed her arms. "Well congratulations Mister "Don't pick me", you are now considered loyalty...what will you do first?"

Danny looked to the T.V and sighed.

"Go and have my day..."

"Think of it this way Danny, you can now tell us who the Mayor is."

Danny nodded watching the T.V, a bang of worry falling over him.

-----------------------

As night time rolled around, Danny stood infront of city hall and he stared up at it quietly, everything around him seeming to fall quiet and...a spooky dark. "Well...nobody said the Mayor was a light person." He then took a breath, and made his ways to the doors. As he raised his hand to knock, the doors suddenly flew open and two guards stepped up.

"Are you Danny Fenton?"

Danny blinked, then he nodded some. "Uh...yeah, I'm the one who..." Before he could finish, the two dragged him inside and slammed the doors.

"The Mayor will be here to see you shortly..." They came to a door and pushed it open and shoved Danny into the room. "Stay put!"

They then slammed the door, and Danny was left standing in the room alone.

Danny looked around quietly, then he suddenly shivered. "Woah...that was weird." He quickly looked around the room, as he rubbed his arms softly. "There's not a breeze anywhere..." As he walked around a bit, searching for the breeze, a door in the back of the room slowly opened.

"Danial Fenton...The winner of the contest, the one who gets to spend a whole day with ME!"

Danny quickly turned getting spooked by the voice, and he looked to the door he saw no one. "Huh, Hello?..Mr. Mayor?" As Danny looked, a figure began to show in the shadows, and it smirked.

"It's so good to see you, don't you feel lucky for being able to be the FIRST out of the Citizen's of Amity Park, to see me?"

Danny chuckles some, and he let his hands drop to his side. "Well, sure..but I can't exactly see you, so, I wouldn't call that lucky."

The figure smirked, and then there was a sudden flash, then Plasmius stepped out of the shadows, and he sent Danny into a wall, throwing an Ecto-beam. "Do you feel lucky now!?"

Danny quickly pushed himself up, and he glared over at Vlad as he became Phantom. "Plasmius...what are you doing here, Where's the Mayor!?"

Vlad smirked and he slowly made his way over to Danny. "Do not worry, the Mayor is in good condition..Trust me on this, he won't be harmed." He then once again threw a Ecto-beam, but Danny jumped up dodging it.

"I will never trust you!!" Danny then quickly flew at Vlad, and he threw a punch, but it was stopped as Vlad grabbed his hand.

"Come now Danial, it's been two years...I came here hoping I'd get a better fight out of you." He raised his other hand and pointed his finger. "Maybe a few new moves.." An ecto-beam then flew from his finger, and hit Danny in the chest, sending him into the wall. "But, like always...you've dissappoint me."

Danny pushed himself up some, and he looked over.

"Vlad...I'm not here to fight you, for once in my life, all I want..."

Danny slowly climbed to his feet, and his hands began to glow.

"Is a nice calm day, with the Mayor..."

As he spoke, his hands glowed brighter, and his eyes began to glow as well.

"No ghost, no embarassing dad, no PLASMIUS...nothing, I just want a normal day!!"

He then threw his hands forward, and two large ecto-beams flew at Vlad, but before they could even touch him, they were sent flying, and Vlad smirked evilly. "Danial..in guess you haven't noticed." Vlad suddenly vanished, then the chair at the desk turned and Masters smirked evilly, and he lifted a picture from the desk, and it revealed the old Mayor holding up a Contract.

Danny gasped in shock, and he backed away slowly shaking his head in disbelive. "No...It can't be...this is all a bad dream, yeah, that's it." Danny grabbed his head and he chuckles softly. "I will wake up soon, and everything will be fine, Yes!!" Suddenly, Danny was slammed into the wall and Vlad held the picture before him. "Vlad Masters "NEW" Mayor."

(_I thought of this chapter after finding out that Vlad had become Mayor on Danny phantom, well, hope you enjoyed_

_Read and Review))_


	2. Vladdered Visit

_(This Chapter took me a bit, cause I at first I had the whole thing going a totally different way from were this one went, and then I came to the middle and couldn't continue without confusing myself or it ((how you do that)) But, I finally got it going...So, Hope you enjoy Chapter 2_

_Vladdered Visit))_

Danny looked to the picture, then he screamed out and he knocked it out of Vlad's hand and it hit the ground and shattered. "I never thought I'd say this but...Pinch me, please!"

Vlad blinked watching then he raised his hand, and caused Danny to scream as he shot him with a small ecto-ball.

"Oww, I said pinch me not attack me!!"

Vlad chuckled softly, then he crossed his arms behind his back. "Either way you still would of felt pain, Danial, this IS REAL."

Danny shook his head again, and he pushed past Vlad as he began to walk around the room, with utter confusion. "But how, why...what happen to the old Mayor, he can't just give up like that...he..he was so good, EVERYONE LOVED HIM!?"

Vlad sighed watching Danny, then he raised his hand and pointed, firing off an ecto-beam and Danny was thrown into the desk, and he slowly walked over.

"That is enough Danial, grow up, it's time to face the fact." He grabbed a hold of Danny's shirt collar, then he lifted him up. "There comes a time in life when something you don't want happens...but one day, we grow fond of that thing we didn't appreciate then."

Danny blinked looking down to him, as he gripped his hands tightly.

"If your referring to my ghost powers, that's a totally different..."

"Danial, you are going to learn to live with the fact that I Vlad Masters, is YOUR NEW MAYOR!"

Danny growled angerly, and as he kicked Vlad away he quickly transformed into Phantom, and he landed on the desk, on his feet.

"Maybe, but now your going to have to live with the fact that I Danny Phantom, is going to KICK YOUR BUTT!!" and with that, he flew at Vlad and punched him hard, sending him flying into the wall. He then quickly flew at him, and just as he went to hit him again, Vlad went intangable and Danny hit the wall.

"Oww!!"

"Come now Danny, how many times must I tell you."

Vlad quickly became Plasmius and he took a hold of Danny's hand. "You will NEVER over power me." With that, he turned and slammed Danny hard into the floor, and he looked down to him, as he turned into Masters again. "Now, if you don't mind...I have some "Mayor" business to attend to, and as for you.." Vlad raised his hand and he aimmed it at Danny as it began to glow. "Time for you to spend your first night in City hall."

With that, he sent an ecto-ball at Danny, and everything went dark.

-----------------------------------

"Vlady, good to see you...what brings you here to the great City of Amity Park!?"

Danny sighed watching as his father completly ignored the huge picture on the wall above Vlad's chair. "Mayor Vladimir is Watching out for you."

Vlad rolled his eyes in annoyance, as he shoved Jack away. "If you haven't noticed, Jack, I am Amity Park's new mayor...THAT is why I'm here."

Jack blinked, then he turned and looked to Jazz and Maddie who both stood there arms crossed, and annoyed look on both their faces. "Did ya hear that girls, our good friend Vlad is mayor of OUR Amity Park." He then turned back to Vlad and he hugged him tightly. "Now we can be much closer, and spend more time together..like old times."

Vlad growled angerly, then he shoved Jack away and he stepped back and he placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Yes, I can't WAIT for that day...but as of right now, my time is limited to young Danial's here." He smirked and looked to Danny. "The LUCKY winner of the draw."

Maddie stepped up, and she leaned down some. "How was your first night here sweetie?"

Danny looked up, and he grabbed her hand.

"Oh, it was...great, and I know I have to stay the whole day, but I think it'd be best that..."

"Come now Danial, what's the rush...don't you want to spend more fame time with me, I assure you, your the luckiest kid around, I'm sure at school your are now considered popular...alot of those kids begged and tried to push there way into being drawn...but as a good Mayor I played by the rules." Danny blinked and he suddenly looked up and as he opened his mouth to say something, Vlad covered it. "Trust me, by the end of the day you'll wish you could live here."

Maddie and Jack blinked and looked to each other, then they looked to Vlad. "Well, will come back later to get him...have fun sweetie!"

As they left, Vlad removed his hand and he leaned down. "Don't worry Danny, weither you want to live with me or not is up to you..but I assure you, now that I'm Mayor, I will ALWAYS get what I want."

Danny glared and his eyes flashed green as he looked over. "Just cause your Mayor, doesn't mean you'll get my mom...you didn't then when you kidnapped me, and you won't now."

Vlad crossed his arms and he raised a brow smirking. "Right, but I never mentioned your mother...right now I am looking for a higher prize."

Danny blinked, and he turned to him. "If you want my dad, and as much as it kills me to say this...you can't have him!"

Vlad quickly shook his head, and he shuddered.

"Oh, Danny no...I don't want your father!, the only thing I want from that man is the death of him! No, Danial what I want is something much greater then your father or sadly even your mother."

"What can be greater then my mom, besides money?"

Vlad smirked, and his eyes flashed red, but only for a brief second...just scencing the curiousty in Danny. "What I want child is...YOU!"

Danny gasped and he stepped back.

"Me!?...Wait, I already knew that.."

Vlad laughed softly and he looked over. "Of course you knew that, but right now, I want you for a different reason." Danny blinked, and he looked over in confusion, and Vlad continued. "I want you, so I can show everyone that it was YOU who had me become mayor of Amity Park."

Danny blinked once more. "What do you mean, I was the one who had you wanting the job as Mayor..but...why?"

Vlad stood up and he leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "For what other reason dear? I can't go up to the podium and say "Everyone, I choose to become your Mayor of Amity Park because of my love for a beautiful Lady named Maddie Fenton." If I went and said that, I'd be reduced back to a millioniar cheese head living in Wisconson!"

Danny smirked looking over.

"Oh, do that...that would make SOMEONE happy."

Vlad smirked back, with a short chuckle. "No, I will be going up there, with you at my side...and I will tell Amity Park and the WORLD, that I became mayor because I wanted to be so much closer to my "good friend" Danial Fenton, who is the son of the "genious" Jack Fenton...my old...comrade..."

Danny laughed softly, as Vlad strainded his words, then he became Phantom. "I'm not going up there with you Vlad, your not going to use me just to get closer to my hometown, now why don't you go back home and be with your cat!?" With that, he raised his fist and sent Vlad flying, but he was suddenly shot in the chest by a ray and sent to the wall, and he turned back into Fenton.

"Your lucky ghost child, my job here today is only to keep you from leaving City hall."

Danny blinked looking over, and Skulker stood next to a smirking Plasmius then he sighed.

"Great, and to think this day couldn't get worse."

"Tell me Danial, how do you feel about being in the same house as your now Millioniar Mayor of Amity Park?"

"I feel Flattered..."

(_As the title says "Vladdered Visit" It's a parody thing cause don't "Vladdered" sound abit like "Flattered" and as it Danny says at the end "I feel Flattered"... Well I hope so, and I wasn't even sure if the title fit this chapter, but if not...I still hope you enjoyed it._

_Something else, at the part were Vlad says "For what other reason dear?" I know that may sound weird to some people cause, how many people hear a guy call another guy "Dear", well I assure you...it can happen. I have an Rp character who is a guy (and I am a girl) and my character has a brother who calls him "dear" every now and then, and I know...weird, but I had to put it, it just sounds cute hearing Vlad say it (yes, I can hear there voices as I type...who doesn't!?)_

_Also, you may notice that one part near the end of the story is almost like one part on the episode "Eye for an Eye" (if there are those who have seen it) I know that it's about the same as in the episode, and I'm sorry if any of you get mad or anything, but I couldn't think of anything else...so I went with that, Plz, I still hope you enjoyed_

_Read and Review, and look for Chapter 3!!)_


	3. Hello Mr Masters

(_To all my Danny Phantom Story readers...I am SO SORRY for the late update...but like every writer I got writers block and I could NOT think of anything to write..and when I started something, I would just erase it cause it made no sense...also, I couldn't think of a title...but, that is all gone now, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up faster so...here it is..._

_ENJOY))_

_---------------------------_

"Here we are ladies and gentlemen, I am sitting at the front of City Hall and we are about to catch the new mayor finally about to show his face to the world...who will he be, will he be an ugly looking man, a handsome dashing man that the ladies will swoon over...or, is he a SHE?..."

Danny looked around quietly as he stood at the window of City hall listening to the news blaring from the T.V. He then jumped some seeing Sam and Tucker.

"Sam? Tucker!? I need to tell them about Vlad!"

Quickly he flung open the window and as he leaned out to yell to them, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled inside.

"Danial please do not do that...you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Danny growled softly then he glared up at him as he jerked his arm away.

"What's wrong Vlad...afraid I'm going to commit suicide, hand the blame to you, then get you kicked out of office?"

Vlad blinked some, then he chuckled softly, placing his hand softly on Danny's shoulder. "Oh come now, I'm not afraid of that at all...besides..." He leaned down, putting his mouth close to Danny's ear. "Even if I wanted to kill you...I'd make it so you'd die without me even touching you."

Danny quickly turned, swinging his fist, but as always, Vlad stepped away from the hit.

"Ah, Careful Danny...lay a hand on me and leave a bruise, and there could be some SERIOUS problems."

"I don't care if there's a bruise!" He then quickly became Phantom and he smirked up at Vlad. "Besides...I could punch you and leave a bruise..without ME even touching you." With that, Danny quickly flew at Vlad and he threw a punch, sending him into the wall.

As Vlad slammed into the wall, he slid to the ground and he sat there motionless, and Danny slowly made his way over to him. "Danny Fenton may not be able to hurt you...but Danny Phantom can!" With that, he quickly raised his fist and just as he brought it down towards Vlad, he was hit HARD in the chest with a red ecto-beam, and he was sent flying back, hitting the wall HARD.

Vlad slowly lowered his hand down, steam flowing from it after shooting the beam, then he quickly stood and he glared over at Danny as he became Plasmius.

"Yes, Danny Phantom may be able to touch me...but when I'm done with you boy, you will be reduced to Danny FENTON, and the only marks and bruises left on you will be from...as you and your idiot father state it... The "Wisconsin Ghost"!" Vlad then made his way over to Danny and he grabbed him by the neck and he lifted him off the ground, and his left hand began to glow red, as his eyes grew redder then normal...burning with anger.

Danny looked down at him worriedly, as he gripped his hand tightly, his gaze then landed on Vlad's hand and he gasped some seeing it glow a deep red..as an ecto-beam began to form.

"W..W..WaitWaitWait!! What about your plan..of using me..using me to tell everyone that it was ME that gave you the idea of becoming Mayor of Amity Park and...such?"

Vlad watched him quietly, then quickly the ecto-beam vanished and he lowered Danny down some.

"Oh yes, my plan...Well, that takes away all the fun." He smirked looking up to Danny, and he pulled him close. "Deep down I'm sure you know how much I'd love to see you lying on the ground in pain..but, as the mayor, I have rules now...and I must abid to them." He then suddenly dropped Danny to the ground, and he turned away, becoming Masters. "Now, transform back into Fenton...our time is about to come." With that, he left the room...leaving a confused and shooken up Danny sittin on the floor.

----------------------------------------------

Later that day, as Danny stood before the entrance of the City Hall...he shook his head some and closed his eyes, and Vlad walked up.

"What's wrong little badger...nervous?"

Danny opened his eyes and he turned and looked over.

"I'm not going to be your puppet Vlad...deep down, both of us know I'm not the reason you became Mayor..and lying isn't going to get you anywhere!!"

Vlad quickly raised his hand, and he leaned towards Danny and he smirked.

"Yes, I know...I don't like the idea very much either, but I assure you, when I'm not telling everyone why I'm here...I'll let you off the hook and you can go back to being normal ol' Danny Fenton..and..Danny Phantom."

"What are you getting at Vlad?"

Vlad smirked softly and without a word, he took a hold of Danny's shoulder and SHOVED him out the door...and the crowd went wild.

Danny looked up slowly then he raised his hand and waved nervously.

"Wha? What do we have here...Not the mayor, but the lucky winner of the contest. Young Danny Fenton was lucky enough to get drawn, and thus he was able to spend a whole night with the new mayor, getting a first glimpse before anyone one..even the NEWS could get a look, and by the looks of it, Mr. Fenton had a great time."

Danny continued waving, then suddenly the reporter jumped up and got close..but before she could say anything, Jack and Maddie jumped up.

"Step away from our boy...no one get near him...BACK OFF!!"

Danny blinked watching them, then he looked around. "_Maybe I can find away to sneak away while no one..."_ Before he could finish everyone fell quiet, as the front of City Hall began to fog up..and everyone watched in amazement. As everyone looked around, whispering to each other, the front doors slowly opened and a figure appeared.

"Hello...my citizens of Amity Park, it gives me great pleasure to know that you are ALL in good hands now, that I have taken over..."

Everyone quickly looked over to the door, plus Maddie, Jack and Danny.

"But, I didn't just come and take over JUST to watch over you citizens and your fine city...no, I've come for something else as well...a close and dear friend to me."

Jack blinked then he jumped up and cheered. "Oh yay, WOO-HOO, you da man!!"

Danny watched quietly, and he sweatdropped and then suddenly as he went to say something, a spotlight flashed on, and it landed on him.

"See this ladies and Gentlemen? It seems our mayor has not only taken over to protect the town...because of young Danny Fenton, our new mayor has come to the town to watch over this young boy...who concidently was the lucky drawn winner to spend time with the mayor! What could this mean?"

The fog then began to thick up more, and Vlad stepped out from the doors, but stayed hidden by the fog and he slowly made his way to Danny.

"Yes, it's all true...I came to this town thanks to my good and young friend...Danny Fenton, who, without him...none of this would be possible...Danny..." Vlad grabbed his shoulders, then he turned Danny to the crowd. "Take it all in, glue the cheers and applause into your head..." Vlad then leaned down, again having his mouth next to Danny's ear. "for it shall be your last applause from ANYONE in this town..." Danny then gasped and as he did, the fog cleared and Vlad was finally revealed to the city...and they all cheered and appladed loudly, except for Sam and Tucker, who stood behind everyone in complete shock.

"What a shock, Amity Parks new mayor is none other then Wisconsins Millioniar...Vlad Masters!!"

_(Well, there ya go...after SO LONG, well, plz review it..and I promise, I won't take so long with the next chapter)_


	4. The Masters Nightmare

(_ Dances Oh yeah...Oh yeah...YAHOO!! giggles Will ya look at that...Chapter 4 is up, and I have kept my promise to you all (it DID NOT take as long as Chapter three) hugs Thank you for still wanting to read my story...once again, I'm sorry for the long delay...but do not fret, I thought of this chapter fast, and Chapter 5 is going to be up VERY fast pokes head I've got it all up here now...hehe!!_

_Well, enjoy Chapter 4_

_The Masters Nightmare))_

_-----------------------------------_

"Just yesterday it was announced all over the world that the new Mayor of Amity Park is the Multi-Millioniar, Vlad Masters!!! It has come as a great shock to us all but also a great good to us all...Wilth a millioniar taking over, We maybe able..I mean, HE maybe able to turn a new leaf for Amity Park and make it a much better place." Tucker lowered the paper down, and he chuckled softly. "Boy, isn't that weird that YOUR arch-enemy is now mayor of OUR town...hehe, it sucks to be you."

"Tucker!"

Tucker instantly shut up and Sam stood up and she placed her hand on Danny's shoulder. "Don't listen to him alright Danny, So what if your Arch-enemy is Mayor..that doesn't mean anything, besides, you can kick his butt ANY day!"

Danny looked to her and smiled softly, then he looked down. "I'm not worried about that...I'm more worried about what he said to me on stage." Sam and Tucker blinked, looked to each other, then they looked back to Danny. _"_Take it all in, glue the cheers and applause into your head..."

-----------

_Vlad then leaned down, again having his mouth next to Danny's ear. "...for it shall be your last applause from ANYONE in this town..."_

_------------- _

Danny then shivered a bit, and he buried his face some into his arms. "It's just...the way he said it, that's what's got me freakin out and..and he never has been able to freak me out so much before, but it's like...he's suddenly...become more then my enemy...like..."

"Your Nightmare?"

Danny blinked and he looked over, and Sam sat down. "We know how you feel Danny...though, we haven't exactly been face to face with Vlad...but me and Tucker both understand your situation, I mean..heh, we've been fighting along side you for YEARS..how could we NOT understand your problem?"

Danny watched the two quietly, then he smiled softly, but that all came to a stop when the front doors flew open and Vlad came waltzing in.

"Oh great, speak of the devil..."

Danny lowered his head down once more, and both Sam and Tucker lifted up menus, hiding there faces.

As Vlad walked down the aisles of the tables, he smirked softly spotting the three, and he quietly slid over, stopping RIGHT behind Danny.

"Well hello there Danial...isn't this a surprise, it's only been one day sense I became Mayor of Amity Park and were already running into each other, now that's what I call friendship!"

And without a warning, Vlad plopped himself down beside Danny and he wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and looked over to Sam and Tucker, who were still hidden.

"I see your having some alone time, with your teenage posse? Now that's great, Everyone should be able to hang out in the open without a care in the world...don't you think Danial?"

Danny looked to his arm around his shoulders, then he glared over some. "What do you want Vlad...isn't it bad enough that I'm going to be seeing you on T.V, and you have to go and make it worse by just showing up where ever it is I go?"

Vlad blinked the look of shock and confusion on his face. "What...make it worse? Oh come now Danial don't talk like that...it hurts my feelings."

Once again Danny glared and then he jerked away and he stood up. "Leave me alone Vlad!" He then stomped off, and Sam and Tucker quickly followed...and Vlad did nothing but sit there and smirk, watching.

----------------------------------------

As night time rolled around, Danny waved to Tucker and Sam as they left, he then transformed into Phantom and he flew up to his room and he went intangable through the window and as he landed down on the bed, he took a deep breath, and faded through the blankets and as they covered him, he became Fenton again.

"Well, I guess this day wasn't so bad...I mean, I saw Vlad once but that's going to happen now. Yawn I mean..he is...yawn Mayor now..." and with those words, Danny fell into a deep sleep, as though a spell cast over him.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen of Amity Park...I give you the captivity of...DANNY PHANTOM!!" _

_Danny looked up quickly, then he gasped seeing the whole town of Amity Park looking to him in shock and silence. "Wha..What's going on?" Danny looked around quietly blinking in confusion and then his gaze landed on Sam and Tucker. _

_"Danny...your..." _

"NOOOO!!!" Danny quickly jumped up, squirming and struggling for his life as though he was tied up, he then suddenly fell off the bed, and fell still. "Oww..." Suddenly the door burst open, and Jack and Maddie were now standing there, guns aimmed.

"Where is it...Where's the ghost Danny!?" As the two kept there guns aimmed, Danny threw the covers off of his head as he sat up, he then looked over, annoyingly.

"There is no ghost guys...false alarm."

Suddenly Jack jumped up, and got in his face. "Danny you know not to yell out like that...it's bad for me and your mothers health!" Danny and Maddie shared a questioned look, then Maddie raised her hand silencing Jack.

"Alright, calm down Jack..why don't you head back to bed, I'll be in in a minute." After Jack left the room, Maddie walked over and she sat Danny down. "What's wrong sweetie...did you have a bad dream, your not getting sick are you?"

Danny quickly smacked her hand away, then he pulled his covers up as he lay down.

"It's..."

_"Ladies and Gentlemen of Amity park...I give you the captivity of...DANNY PHANTOM!!" _

_"Danny...your..." _

"It's nothing mom...really, I'm alright." With a smile, Danny turned his back to her, and he fell asleep, and Maddie left the room smiling.

As the door closed, Danny opened his eyes half way and he sighed sadly, and a cold chill came over his body, and he shivered badly.

-----------------------------

"Ah, poor Danny Fenton...shaking in fear from a few "nightmares" It's nothing really...it's not as though they could come true, but sadly, you can't tell your parents a thing about them...they will do nothing but push them away, believing there nothing but mere nightmares that you recieved from being tortured so much by your "Phantom" half...of course, they don't know the truth at all which only makes the situation much worse...but wait!"

Vlad vanished, and instantly appeared at Danny's window, and as Plasmius he looked in and watched as Danny shivered and squirmed in bed.

"The good news is you HAVE someone to tell your nightmares too...your good friends the Goth Girl and Techno Geek...yes, that is great news...and I can feel it now you want nothing more then to fly out your window to go and tell them...but deep down you don't want to burden them with your problem."

In another flash, Vlad was now standing beside Danny, and he nealed down beside the bed.

"It hurts doesn't it...to be different then the others, to be burdened with having to live with another person inside you..who is nothing more then the dead half of you..and it hurts you more that you have to keep it secret to the world...yet they all worship you...but..trust me, the day will come when they disown you dear boy."

Vlad then leaned in close, putting his mouth, inches from Danny's ear.

"And when that day comes...I will be standing beside you, taking in all the threats and the harmful things thrown at you..and I will enjoy every second of it...Oh trust me, I WILL enjoy...every...second of your pain and suffering..."

(_Oh, I love this chapter...I had fun writing it, especially the last part Vlad is SUCH an AWESOME bad guy. tear Poor Danny...but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...and I hope it made sense. At first I thought it have to be a two part chapter thing..but nope, I fit it all in...now..plz watch out for Chapter 5 ((Trust me, that will be up in a flash!!))_


	5. Nightmare Come True Beginning

(_Well, here's chapter 5 people...I would of had it up sooner but I had to work on another Danny Phantom story (Danny Phantom "Breath") Check it out and leave a review plz, but anyway..._

_Here's Chapter 5. Nightmare Come True Beginning))_

_-----------------------_

As morning rolled around, Vlad looked up out the window and he slowly watched the sun rise then he looked down to Danny and he smirked, his mouth still to his ear. "Well, it's been fun..sleep tight little badger..." and with that he vanished in a short movement of his cape and with that, Danny woke up shivering badly and he choked back a gasp as his ghost sense went off and he opened his eyes quickly hearing the fading laugh of Vlad.

"I've got to tell Sam and Tucker..."

After a few moments Danny said his good-byes and hung up, then he slowly and tiredly made his way downstairs and as he made it to the last step, Jack suddenly jumped out of no where and got in his face.

"Bout time you got up...come down to the lab, I've got to show you something."

With that, he quickly vanished and Danny sighed and followed.

-----------------------

After he made it to the lab, he came to a stop and in the middle of the room was a HUGE cage surrounded by a green electrical currents and standing right beside the cage, was none other then Vlad.

"Danny!! There you are..here..come quick."

Not by choice or free will, Danny was pulled over to the cage and he was placed right infront of it.

"So, what do you think...cool huh!?"

Danny blinked some and he looked up to the cage, and worry fell over him and he smiled weakly. "It...it looks cool dad, umm..what is it and..what's it do?"

In a flash, Vlad was instantly standing beside Danny and he placed his hand on his shoulder and he pulled him close.

"It's a cage of course Danial, can't you see that? and..."

"It zaps the living life out of ANY ghost who touch it!! Well...I don't see how that's possible, I mean there ghost so they don't have a life, yet..they are like humans and they hang around like humans...but if they do that there living and..."

As Jack continued ranting on, Vlad and Danny watched in annoyance then Vlad wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulders and held him close.

"For once your father is right about one thing...yes, it zaps the living "life" out of a ghost but it also zaps them unconsious, and they revert to what they once were."

Danny blinked some hearing this, then he looked up. "You mean back to life?"

Vlad smirked softly looking to him, then without a word he walked away from him leaving him to stand there alone, with Jack still ranting beside him.

"But it can't zap the living life out of them cause there dead, but maybe there alive and we just don't know it..Oh!" Jack suddenly jumped up behind Danny, his hands up in the air in celebration.

"Danny, good news...I just made a new discovery of..."

"Ghost are not alive sweetie, they are dead...that is why they are ghost."

As Jack blinked, Maddie walked up and she placed her hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, say hello to the "Fenton Holder", it has the ability to render a ghost powerless and it keeps them from doing anything to get away..."

Once again, Jack jumped up behind Danny...completly dropping his sadness of not making a discovery. "But it's completly harmless to humans...go ahead, touch it...I DARE you."

Danny jumped a bit, and he looked and Maddie and Jack watched him closely...waiting anxiously. "Umm..o..ok.." Slowly Danny raised his hand and he moved it forward towards the cage and as he placed it on the cage...nothing happened. As he blinked in confussion, both Jack and Maddie screamed out happily and they instantly left the room to celebrate..leaving Danny to look at his hand in surprise and happiness. "It..it didn't hurt...I didn't feel a thing." Danny then raised his hands into the air and he screamed out happily as well, and he booked it up the stairs, cheering and as he left the room...Vlad stepped up from behind the cage and he smirked evilly.

--------------------------

"Wait a minute...so your saying your parents made an invention and it didn't...hurt you? How is that possible?"

Tucker leaned over getting in Sam's face as the three sat at one of the tables in the Nasty Burger.

"Who cares...if those two keep it up Danny's secret will NEVER be revealed!"

Sam watched annoyingly, then she shoved Tucker away and she looked to a still happy, and a NOW dancing Danny. "It's great to hear that there's an invention that won't kill you...but aren't you a bit worried that Vlad had been there, I mean, what if he has something to do with what's going on...and what about your nightmares you've been having..you did mention you were locked in a cage, so what if that cage is the one in your dream?"

Danny let his hand drop and he chuckled. "Why would Vlad want to use one of my parents inventions, I mean..haha, come on...I don't even use there inventions."

With that, Tucker and Sam raised a brow and Danny looked down, laughing nervously.

"That's only the thermos..and thats because it isn't made to kill me."

Sam shook her head and looked away, and Tucker smirked.

"Come on Sam, don't be a downer...I mean, they are just nightmares...no one said they'd ever come true, besides, everytime Danny gets caught by Vlad he always gets away before anything serious happens."

Sam looked to Tucker glaring, then she looked to Danny then sighed.

"Right...whatever." With that, Danny once again started dancing.

--------------------------------

"Alright, I think that's all the adjustments we can make for now...come on Jack, let me make you some cookies, would you like anything Mr. Masters?"

Vlad looked over and he smiled then waved his hands. "Oh please Maddie, call me Vlad I am your BEST friend...and no thanks, I will help myself, besides...I'd like to give OUR invention a few last moment touches...I will be up soon."

Maddie rolled her eyes and nodded then her and Jack left and as they did, Skulker faded through the wall and landed right beside Vlad.

As Skulker landed, he grabbed a hold of the cage and they both vanished and Vlad smirked evilly as he just stood there, then he instantly vanished.

------------------------

As night time rolled around, Danny walked into the house and he waved off Sam and Tucker then he closed the door and he took a breath and just as he was about to head upstairs, he was grabbed from behind by Jack.

"Danny!! Before you go to bed your mother wants you to go down stairs and cover up the cage so it doesn't get dusty or anything...THANKS!!"

As Jack left the room, Danny sighed and he headed down to the lab. As he made it to the bottom step he looked around tiredly.

"Cover it..so it doesn't get dusty" Hehe, whatever..." As he flicked on the lights, he gasped seeing the cage gone. "What the, where...where did it go?" Danny then suddenly gasped, his eyes going wide.

"Vlad!"

-------------

As Vlad appeared back at City Hall, he turned into Plasmius and he smirked looking up to the cage, as it glowed a blood red as the electrical currents travelled through it.

"Now, remember your job Skulker...if you give me what I want, your free to go and you will no longer need to assist me."

Skulker smirked softly and he raised his hands, and guns instantly popped out from his armor. "As you wish...sir." With that, he faded through the floor and Vlad smirked looking to the cage once more.

"Everything is falling into place...and soon young Danial...your nightmares will become reality.."

He then softly closed his eyes.

"Sleep tight little badger."

(_Well, there's Chapter 5...I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the others, well, keep a look out for chapter 6, it will be up soon)_


	6. Alone with the EnemyAgain

(_For my readers of my first DP story, you probably regonize the title from it. Hehe, I don't know why I thought of making the title this, but it sounded really cool. And this has been my favorite chapter to write yet, I REALLY enjoyed writing it...and I hope you enjoy reading it, so_

_Enjoy chapter 6!!)_

_------------------------------------------------_

Danny blinked in shock seeing the cage gone but then his attention was turned when he heard Jack's footsteps making there way downstairs. "Oh no..Dad!!" Quickly, without thinking Danny flipped off the light and he stood there completly still.

"I realized on my way to the room that you couldn't possible cover the cage all on your own so I thought I could help you and...hey..what happened to the lights? Danny?"

Danny blinked some and he looked side to side not sure what to say, then as Jack reached for the light switch he screamed out. "NO!!"

Jack stopped then he blinked in confussion and he looked in the direction Danny's scream came from. "Ah, Danny there you are...why are you standing in the dark?"

Danny bit his bottom lip in worry then he suddenly pointed up the stairs.

"Huh...look, GHOST!!"

The minute Jack turned away, Danny raised his hand and he shot out the light then he turned into Phantom.

"No, wait..false alarm, anyway..I'm standing in the dark because...well, the lights died out and I was just about to head upstairs when you came down...so..huh..yeah?"

As he finished, Jack blinked then he smiled softly. "Ok, well...night Danny!" and with that, he headed upstairs and Danny sighed in relief, then he went intangable and flew off.

-----------------------

After making it to City Hall, Danny landed down infront of it and he looked up to it and sighed. "I am getting REAL tired of having to come here all the time...but if I'm going to continue being the hero.." Danny walked to the door and he pushed them open and as he looked around slowly, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted into the air.

"In you go...ghost child."

Suddenly Danny was sent flying and he hit the wall hard, and he slid to the ground as the doors closed and Skulker stepped up behind him. "Stand up...and get moving...my "boss" needs you."

Danny pushed himself up painfully, placing his hand on his chest and he looked over.

"Your STILL working for cheesehead...hehe..boy, talk about whipped, it must really suck to..."

Before he could finish, Skulker had him pinned against the wall, and his gun aimmed at his fast ready to go off at any moment.

"Go ahead, keep talking child...another word and your head will be resting on the hood of my car..."

"You..You don't have a car?"

"Silence!!"

Both Skulker and Danny fell quiet, and they looked to the side and Vlad was standing at the end of the hall, an annoyed look on his face.

"Skulker..must I repeat myself 24/7? You were NOT hired to kill the boy..now get!!"

Quickly Skulker vanished and Danny dropped to the ground hard, and Vlad raised a brow watching.

"Can I help you with something Danial?"

Danny pushed himself up painfully and he looked over to Vlad. "I'm here for the cage...why did you take it, what are you planning Vlad?"

Vlad smirked watching, then he closed his eyes and he slowly made his way towards Danny, arms crossed behind his back.

"The real question Danny is "Why didn't the cage zap me?" Danny blinked in confusion, and Vlad placed his hand on his shoulder. "After touching that infernal belt of your mothers, you got zapped of your powers...so isn't it a bit strange that the cage had NO effect on you? Hmm?"

Danny watched him closely, then he quickly pulled away. "What did you do to it Vlad?"

Vlad smirked and he grabbed a hold of Danny's wrist and he pulled him close. "With my technology and skill of machinary, I modified the cage to not harm ghost for that brief moment in time...so you would be caught off guard and so your parents wouldn't start working on it and ruining the whole plan."

Danny blinked then he once again pulled away, but this time Vlad kept a tight hold and he didn't let go.

"Come, why don't I show you how it works instead of telling you...besides, your only 14 years old and you don't have much of an imagination."

"What!?"

Quickly Vlad dragged Danny down the hall and after awhile they came up to a huge door, and Vlad let Danny go. "Well, after you dear child."

Danny looked up to the door and he stared at it worriedly, then he turned his gaze down the hall but he was then jerked close to Vlad as his wrist was grabbed. "Try to run and things could get worse..now, get in!" He then threw Danny forward and he slammed into the door, and it slowly opened...and a red light poured from the room, as electricity could be heard coursing on the inside.

As the two entered the room, sitting right in the middle was none other then the cage, still coursing with the red electricty. "Beautiful isn't it..." Vlad slowly began to walk around the cage, as he examined it with a smile. "The shockwaves actually give it a nice look...plus the red is just BEAUTIFUL!! Yes!"

Danny watched quietly, and he cautiously took a few steps forward..being sure to stay a safe distance.

"I haven't been able to quite test it yet and I know I could have never done that at your house so..." As Vlad stopped on the other side of the cage he peered through the bars as he looked to Danny. "So to tell you the truth, it could be broken for all we know and that would be just a sad dissappointment..so, Danial..would you like to try it out?"

Danny blinked in confusion and before he could even react, Skulker appeared and grabbed a hold of him from behind and he shoved him forward as Vlad smirked.

"It didn't work before cause I had turned it off, and I would test it myself but if I do that I would probably be killed...and dieing wouldn't do a thing for my plan, and if I sent Skulker to do the job well...good-bye minon, so, what better person then you...dear boy."

Danny growled angerly, and he squirmed as best as he could but no matter how he moved, he just couldn't get free and the more he struggled the more danger he put himself in, getting closer to the cage.

"As soon as the shock sets in, you may begin to realize who it is I'm after...and what it is I want, so...if you don't mind..."

With that, Skulker took a hold of Danny's wrist and he slammed his hand into one of the bars and quickly the electrical currents left the cage and they surrounded Danny's body and he began to scream out in agonizing pain.

"Do you get it now Danial...your the one I want, your the one I'm going to be locking away in that cage and..." Danny's screams began to die out, and his ghost/human form began to flash back and fourth and Vlad smirked as he leaned towards him. "Ah, are we revearting back to our hold self? Now...we can't have that, but...your in luck, I'm not expecting you to be ghost just yet." He then nodded to Skulker and he released Danny and he dropped weakly to the ground.

"Wha...Why?..." Without getting an answer, Danny slowly dropped from his hands and knees and he lay there on the ground, weakened from the shock and he reverted back into Fenton and he looked up to Vlad. "You...I won't let you get away with this...you'll never...win."

And with those last forced words, Danny fell unconsious and Skulkers huld him away and Vlad smirked evilly watching, then he turned and looked to the cage as the electric currents started up once more.

"Enjoy your last night of secretsy Danial Fenton...for it will be your last secret and peaceful night."

-----------------

(_dances Oh yeah, WOO-HOO I REALLY loved doing this chapter I don't know why I just did, hehe, the funny thing is I've finished the latest chapters with Vlad talking...so weird lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, and chapter 7 will be up soon...so, see ya then!)_


	7. Trapped

(_Well, here's chapter 7...sorry it took so long to come up, alot has been going on and blah blah blah..._

_Anyway...ENJOY!!_

_Trapped))_

_------------------------------------------------_

"I haven't done anything...no..please stop...don't...NOOOO!!"

Danny quickly woke up in a cold sweat and he sat up quickly and he looked around the room, as though trying to hide something, he then calmed down and took a long breath.

"That...That dream again...Sam..she..she was right."

Danny then raised his hands into the air and he closed his eyes. "I'm going ghost!!" With that he became Phantom, and he flew through the door but before he could go far he was suddenly jerked back and he slammed into the ground, as though he had been pulled by a string.

"Oww, that hurt...What happen?"

As he once again went to fly off, he was again jerked back and thrown into the ground. "Ok then, I guess will take this the easy way..."

He then reverted back into Fenton and took off into a run, but he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Great..a forcefield that keeps ghost AND humans in...DANG IT!!" He sat up and began punching at the air but he stopped hearing a door open down the hall.

"Hey...who's there, Vlad...is that you? SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!!"

As though commanded, Vlad stepped out of the room and he smirked down at Danny...as the two stared at each other, a hallway away from each other.

"You rang Danial?"

"Where's the cage...Why are you going to lock me in it?"

Vlad smirked hearing the pleading in his voice, and he closed his eyes.

"If I tell you anything that would only ruin the fun, anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Besides the pain that is now in my face, and the numbness that comes and go...I'm just FINE!!"

Vlad then opened his eyes and he slowly walked over to him. "Oh, yes...well, the numbness will be sure to go away eventually...and sorry about the face, I should of warned you about that."

Danny glared up at him, then he blinked in surprise seeing him now standing infront of him, without falling or being slammed into the ground.

"You now know it's not a forcefield preventing you from leaving."

He then walked past Danny and he nealed down at his feet and he took a hold of his ancle, and instantly Danny began to struggle.

"Oh Danial, please calm down...your only making things worse!!" Vlad then slammed Danny's foot down and he waved his hand over it as he became Plasmius and a bright blue chain appeared, tied to the wall and locked around Danny's ancle. "I know if I put a forcefield up that prevented people and humans, then there'd be no way Skulker and I can get over to get you...so I put an invicable chain that only I can see, when I'm Plasmius that is."

Danny growled angerly and he glared over. "You can't keep me here...my parents will find me missing, and they'll search the WHOLE town, and when they find me with you..heh, who knows what my mom will think."

Vlad raised a brow watching, then he smirked softly.

"Yes, who KNOWS what your mom will think...well, to tell you the truth, I know."

Danny blinked, then he was suddenly lifted off the ground.

"You have no clue what is soon to happen dear boy...your nothing but clueless, you may think you know it all and you'll get away like before, but your wrong...I thought of a plan, I went through it time and time again just to get every flaw right...and you, my dear child, will lose."

Danny growled, then he was suddenly thrown through the wall and Vlad slowly walked towards him, holding his hand up as it began to glow. "It's over Danial..." With a wave of his hand, Danny collapsed.

-----------------------

After a few hours past, Danny softly opened his eyes and he looked up and he blinked seeing a low metal roof, then he instantly jumped up and he was sitting inside the cage.

"No!!"

As he jumped up he backed up and smacked into the bars and feeling it, he closed his eyes waiting for the shock, but nothing happened.

"Huh, what the?"

Danny turned and looked and he raised his hands slowly and he grabbed the bars, and still nothing happened.

"Hmm, guess cheesehead forgot to turn it on...well, better way for me to..."

Before he could do anything, the electricity kicked in and as the cage lit up, the current traveled up Danny's body and it began to zap him but then stopped a second later, and he dropped to his knees.

"Do you honestly think, a cheesehead like me would be so stupid to leave the cage off...or even unattented...Danial, you really should learn to pay attention."

Danny growled angerly and he looked over to Vlad, glaring dangerously. "As soon as my parents see me in this cage there going to instantly demand you to set me free...and then good-bye plan."

Vlad smirked softly watching, then he switched off the cage and he leaned close, getting eye level with Danny. "No Danial, once again..you should learn to pay attention." With a snap, Skulker appeared behind Danny and he snapped a belt around his waist then vanished. "Now...try to revert into a human."

Danny blinked raising a brow as he looked down to the belt, then as he reverted he let out a pain filled scream and reverted back into a ghost.

"Yes, that belt may look like the specter deflecter, but it's quite the opposite...it harms humans, so, until I command so...you are now stuck as dear little Danny "Phantom." With a smirk, he stood up and snapped and Skulker appeared and he grabbed the cage and he, the cage, and Danny vanished and Vlad laughed.

----------------------------------------

After a few moments, Everyone in Amity Park was standing before City Hall whispering and chatting with each other, waiting to see what hid in the covered cage sitting on stage. As Jack, Maddie, and Jazz approched, Jazz crossed her arms angerly.

"That's not fair, how come Danny gets to be on stage with Vlad...being up there he's practically famous!!"

Jack leaned over and smirked placing his hand on Jazz's shoulder.

"Come now sweetie, don't you see? He IS famous...without him, V-Man would never be here today!"

"You should be proud of your brother sweetie."

Jazz raised a brow, then she slumped over some as she looked up to the stage.

---------------

As Sam and Tucker entered the area, and Tucker looked around quietly as Sam walked up arms crossed.

"I can't believe him...he goes and ditches us just so he can be on stage...AGAIN!!"

Tucker chuckled nervously, and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, come on Sam...don't be jealous, I'm sure Vlad just forced him to go up again..and well, didn't give him a chance to tell us."

Before Sam could say anything, Vlad suddenly appeared on the stage.

"Hello citizen's of Amity Park...I have had a great capture, and I have made a great discovery with that capture." Vlad stepped away from the podium and he made his way back to the covered cage. "I have captured a ghost that this city has come to know and love and yes, I love him as much as you, and learning my discovery...I've come to love him EVEN more then I had before." With a smirk Vlad stopped beside the cage and he quickly turned to everyone. "Amity Park, what I have here is Danny Phantom!!"

As he pulled the sheet down, the whole town gasped seeing Danny Phantom sitting in the cage, and both Sam and Tucker gasped.

"Danny!!"

"What your all about to see will give you the shock of your life." With a smirk, Vlad reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small button and he aimmed it towards the cage, and smirked. As the town watched with anxiousness, and Sam and Tucker watched in shock and worry.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you..."

---------------------

_Ok, I know the cliff hanger isn't all that good cause I'm sure you all know what's going to happen next...but if I continued, then what I have in mind for the next chapter would be poof Gone and ruined...but...I hope you enjoyed it_

_Also, if you all can tell...the end is coming near, and I thank you all for reading and reviewing my story_

_Wait up for Chapter 8, coming soon!!_


	8. Exposed

_(Omg, I just...squeal I just want to hug someone!!! looks around, then hugs all reviewers Awww, thank you ALL for being there and reading my story and reviewing...I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! (srry...lol) Well, here it is...Chapter 8, not exactly what I had in mind but...IT WORKED hugs reviewers again_

_ENJOY))_

_---------------------------------------_

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you..." As Vlad lowered his finger down onto the button, Sam quickly ran forward followed by Tucker...

"No!!!!"

...And just as they made it to the stage, Vlad pressed the button and the cage flickered to life.

As it did, Danny watched the red currents and he watched with worry in his eyes and he stood up trying to avoid the currents someway, and before he could do anything else he was hit, and he screamed out as the currents quickly began to surround his body.

"Danny!!!"

As Jack and Maddie watched quietly, Jazz rolled her eyes then she blinked seeing Sam and Tucker watch with sadness in worry in there eyes, and then she snuck over to them.

"As soon as the true power of this cage sinks in, this ghost will be exposed to the world...but let me tell you, he is no ordinary ghost." Vlad then smirked and looked to Danny.

Danny stood there, his eyes closed tightly as he squirmed and screamed his two halfs flickering quickly back and fourth, and as it did, He struggled with all his life to keep from going human.

_"I...can't...let him...WIN!! If he wins..it's...it's over for...me..." _

Danny shook his head, and he clinched his fist tightly and he closed his eyes tighter, as he continued fighting.

"Sam...Tucker, What's going on?"

Hearing her, The two turned and they looked to Jazz.

"Huh, What's going on? What do you mean what's going on, why are you asking us?"

Jazz blinked watching the two, then she crossed her arms and raised a brow starring at both of them, knowing the truth. Sam and Tucker looked to each other worriedly, then they sighed.

"Alright...you've got us."

Sam then turned and she pointed to Danny.

"Your not going to believe this but..."

"Danny Phantom IS Danny Fenton, YOUR brother!!"

Jazz blinked and she looked over to Danny, and she looked over him slowly. _"The hair is white..but looks just like Danny's, his name is Danny...same as my brother, and that jump suit looks like one of the ones from long ago...so then that means..." _As she looked him over, her eyes went wide and she gasped. "DANNY!"

Danny shook his head, as he was now sitting on his knees, as he continued to fight...determined to keep his secret a secret.

"I...can't...Vlad, you won't WIN!!"

Vlad looked over and he raised a brow then he smirked, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Come Danial, make this easier on yourself...if you give up and show the world who and what you really are, all the pain will fade away..heh, I'm not sure about the pain you'll get from the stares, but the physical pain WILL vanish...I promise."

Danny opened his eyes half way and he looked around the whole city and he watched the citizens as they watched in awe, then his gaze landed on Jack and Maddie.

"If...I give up now..my parents...my parents will know the truth, they'll...they'll tear me apart...I...I can't let that happen...NOO!!"

Danny then closed his eyes tightly and his hands began to glow, then a force field appeared around him and he fought to keep it up as he took a breath, getting some relaxzation.

----------------------

"What can we do, it's not like we can run up to the stage and snatch my brother away."

Sam and Tucker smirked and they looked to each other.

"That's why me and Tuck will destract him, and YOU go up and snatch him away."

"Wha!?"

"Just do it!!"

With that, Sam and Tucker ran off and Jazz sighed.

"Darn it!" and she followed.

-----------------

"Yo, Mr. Masters...I mean, Mayor...what's taking so long, hmm?" Vlad blinked hearing the voices, and he looked over and Sam was leaning against the stage with Tucker at her side, both smiling. "You wanted to show us something, yet your only showing us a ghost getting zapped to death...not very fun if I do say so myself."

Tucker then stepped up and he climbed onto the stage, pulling out his PDA. "If you don't mind, I can help you speed up the process..."

As he showed Vlad stuff on his PDA, Jazz slowly and quietly walked across the stage and she made her way to the cage.

"Hang in there Danny, I'm..."

"Excellent!!"

As Jazz and Sam looked, Vlad shoved Tucker aside and he took the PDA and with just a snap, the red currents went black and Danny's shield vanished and he screamed out even louder then before, and just after a few moments...there was a loud explosion and everything fell quiet.

"DANNY!!"

As smoke covered the area and the whole town began to whisper and wonder.

After the smoke began to clear, the cage was now in pieces and laying in the spot "Danny Phantom" stood was now...Danny Fenton.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you...DANNY FENTON!!"

Jack and Maddie blinked watching and they both gasped. "Danny!?"

Vlad smirked as the town began to whisper and talk, then he walked to Danny and he nealed down. "Stand up dear boy...everyone knows who you are now, face it...it's over." Before anything else was said, Vlad was sent flying as he got hit with an ecto-ball and Danny stood up painfully.

"Ever sense I met you...You've been trying to take my mother away, trying to take ME away...well, it's over Vlad." Danny quickly jumped to his feet and he became Phantom, and the town went in an uproar.

"He's going to attack the mayor!!"

Sam, Tucker and Jazz turned to everyone quickly, doing anything they could to stop the town. "He's not evil...it's all Vlad's fault, HE's the bad guy...not Danny!!"

Jack and Maddie then pushed there way to the front, weapons in hand.

"Step aside...we must stop Danny, though he's our son, there is no right for him to attack Vlad!"

The three shared a worried look, then Jazz stepped up.

"Don't hurt him!!"

---------------------

As Danny raised his hand, he sent Vlad flying once more then he flew at him and he slammed him into the wall.

"What's wrong Vlad...why won't you expose yourself, FIGHT ME!!"

Vlad looked up to him as he grabbed his hand, then he smirked. "If I fight you..then I'd be exposed and that is NOT apart of my plan Danial." He then shoved Danny off him and he stood up. "Do you see this citizens of Amity Park, the person we thought as a hero...stands here today fighting me...and what hero doesn't tell the world who he REALLY is!?"

Danny glared over angerly, his hands beginning to glow brightly and Vlad smirked.

"Danny Fenton...how long had you planned to hide the truth...were you ever going to tell anyone that your really evil deep down...oh, what about your friends...did they know!?" Vlad turned and looked, and a spot light flashed on over Sam and Tucker. "Tell me children, were you going to tell anyone the secret...did you know that Danial was evil?" Before they could give an answer, Danny slammed himself hard into Vlad and sent him flying, and he stood there, a light breeze forming around him and his hands glowed a dark green.

"It's over Vlad...no more will I let you win, no more will I let you beat on me and make fun of me, and threaten my friends...MY family!!"

As he spoke, the breeze grew strong the glowing grew darker.

"I'm sick of being 2 times below you...I'm sick of having less power, it's bad enough that you've tried to kill my dad and take my mom...well ya know what, I maybe weaker...but I'm a hero, and that's something you'll never be..."

Danny then looked up, and his eyes were glowing a brighter green.

"It's over Vlad!!!" With that, he quickly charged at him, raising his now dark green glowing fist.

(_Oh, I just LOVED how this chapter ends and I hope you do to...well people, you know what to do!!_

_and look out for chapter 9!!))_


	9. The End

(_2071 words, WOOHOO longest chapter of the whole story, man, when I finished chapter 8 I couldn't wait to get this chapter up so I started right away, and look what happens...I post it up the same night as the last THAT'S GREAT, anyway...before I get started, I'd like to Thank my reviewers ALL of you, I smile when I see new reviews and I was so happy to see good-ones, now, the ones I'd like to thank the most are these guys!!_

_Luiz4200_

_ghostkidc_

_Crimsonshrouds_

_mutantlover09_

_I'd like to thank them the most cause they've been with this story sense the beginning hugs I love you all!! (I do thank other reviewers, so don't feel left out) _

_anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!))_

_-----------------------------------_

Danny quickly swung his fist but before it got even close to Vlad, his wrist was grabbed...and he was stopped. "Enough Danial, fighting me will result in your death, and sadly I know there are still a few people here who want you alive...so, make it easy." He then sent him flying and he dusted himself off and he turned to the crowd.

"As you can see, we've had a ghost living amongst us...and my good friend Jack has been living with a lie." He smirked looking to Jack and Maddie, then he turned and looked to Sam and Tucker. "Of course, living amongst us are people who have worked and helped young Danny Fenton...Now I say, as Mayor, that is something I won't tolerate..."

Jazz watched worriedly, then she looked to Jack and Maddie.

Danny pushed himself up painfully, then he looked to the crowd as they cheered, roared and talked with each other.

_"It's hopeless...as long as Vlad keeps talking, I'm noted as Public Enemy Number One...Dang it!!" _Danny then climbed to his feet, and he went intangable and he went to Sam and Tucker.

"Guys..."

Quickly the two turned and looked, and Danny appeared.

"Guys, we need to find away to expose Vlad...we do that and the town will turn on him and I'll have the upper hand."

Suddenly, Jazz popped up and she hugged Danny tightly.

"To think, all this time you've been out fighting ghost...you..YOU saved the world from the ghost king, oh Danny...You're a hero!"

Danny watched, then he shoved Jazz off.

"Yes, it was I DANNY PHANTOM..."

"Uh, Danny?"

"..Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Danny!"

"I must go and..hide before..." "DANNY!!"

Danny growled and he turned, whispering.

"Do you mind Sam, I'm trying to get rid of..."

"She knows Danny...we told her, we didn't have a choice."

Danny blinked, then he looked to Jazz and he chuckled nervously. "Oh, well, if that's the case...what now?" Tucker then suddenly jumped up.

"I have an idea!!"

-------------------------------------

Later, the 4 stood in the basement of "Fenton Works" and they all surrounded Tucker as he worked away on the computer.

"If we can somehow get the supsense that was put into the cage, we can use that to our advantage and we can somehow get Vlad to touch it or use it...and thus him being exposed."

Jazz blinked, and she looked over the three. "Wait a minute, are you telling me Vlad is a ghost as well?"

The three nodded and Tucker continued.

"When Vlad is exposed, the town will then realize it's HIM who's the bad guy...and not Danny."

Sam raised a brow, then she sighed some.

"Right, but how are we going to get Vlad to touch that stuff I mean, he was the one who made it...surely he knows what it looks like or even smells like, besides, the only time I saw that was with that stupid cage."

Jazz nodded and she leaned over. "..And all of it was destroyed when it exploded."

Hearing that, Danny quickly went intangable and he looked to the three. "Don't worry about that, leave it to me...there has to be something of it left."

With that, he faded through the floor and deep down Jazz, Sam, and Tucker prayed.

-----------------------------------------

As Danny made it, he poked his head through the stage and he looked around quietly then his gaze landed on the remainds of the cage.

"Perfect.."

He then faded back through the stage, and then suddenly popped out through the rubble and he began to quickly and quietly look for any big enough remains.

After awhile, Danny made it back to "Fenton Works" and he dropped all the remains of the cage on the floor, as he became Fenton.

"Those were all the good pieces I could find, so hopefully they will work."

"They should and hopefully if I use my PDA like Vlad did, will be able to get the same effect...minus the explosion."

Danny nodded lightly, and they all watched as Tucker worked his magic.

As night time rolled around, they were all fast asleep until a loud bang came from upstairs an as they woke up, screams and pounding were heard at the front door.

"Come on out you brat...we know your in there...your going to pay for hurting the mayor."

Sam and Tucker both looked up the stairs, and Jazz bit her lip in worry. "We can't stay here...they will eventually break the door down...what are we going to do?"

Danny watched them, then he looked to the computer.

"Tucker...keep working on the plan, Sam and Jazz, go up and lock the basement door and as for me..."

He closed his eyes and quickly reverted into Phantom, and he opened his eyes, determination in his eyes. "I'll distract the town..."

He then looked to the worried look on the three's faces and he smiled.

"Don't let me down guys...as soon as this is over, everything will be fine."

...and with that, he flew out of Fenton Work and he flew high into the air, and he went tangable and screamed out.

------------------------

"HELLO WORLD!!"

Hearing this, everyone around the city looked up and all eyes landed on Danny, and he smiled brightly. "Here I am...high in the air and ready for action." He then quickly began to fly around in circles, his arms crossed behind his head and eyes closed. "This is great, I have never gotten the chance to notice the nice breeze, cause I've been to busy fighting Vlad!!" He then stopped and he looked to Vlad, who was starring annoyingly up at him. "That's right...wasting my ghost life fighting a poor useless human, ha...why would I think of that, wait until the ghost back home hear about..."

Danny was suddenly hit hard in the stomach and he fell to the ground and hit it hard and Skulker appeared in his place and he glared, while Vlad smirked.

"Enough talk Child, it's time to finish you off..."

He then raised his hand and aimmed his gun down at Danny, but all he did was smirk.

"Oh, I see...your angry with me now for messing with a human...or are you upset that I'm teasing your boss?"

Skulker blinked, then he looked around and people were now whispering and Vlad growled angerly, and Danny took his place back in the sky.

"That's right, our little "Mayor" is working with ghost!!...so who's the monster no..." Before he could finish that, the "Specter Deflector" was snapped around his waist and he screamed out and he tumbled to the ground, as he became Fenton, and Fright Knight took his place.

"It seems some of the Ghost have come from the Ghost Zone to get there revenge on young Danial...we all remember Fright Knight yes?"

Danny looked up with half open eyes. "Oh...god...please let it only be him..."

Vlad jumped down from the stage and he slowly made his way to Danny. "Well, if you ghost don't mind I'D like to take care of the little badger...so I can prove to my city that I can protect them always."

He then nealed down and grabbed Danny by the shirt collar and he lifted him off the ground and just as he was about to punch him, he was hit hard in the back and as he looked Jack and Maddie stood there, weapons aimmed.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on our son!!"

"Wha...but...I thought you despised him!?"

"He may be a ghost, and I don't know about him being evil...but he's still our son!!"

"And still my brother!!"

Vlad quickly turned and Jazz was standing not far away, holding a small ecto-gun in her hand, determination on her face and in her eyes.

"He's also, OUR friend."

Vlad then looked, and Sam and Tucker were now standing behind Jazz, Sam holding a chain and Tucker holding his PDA. Vlad raised a brow, then he growled angerly and he dropped Danny turning to the three.

"What ever it is you've got planned..." Vlad quickly walked towards them. "It won't work!"

----------

Jazz watched quietly, then she stepped back.

"Now!!"

With that, she fired off the gun but Vlad dodged the bullet but he was then wrapped up in the chain, and Tucker stepped up, a smirk on his face.

"Good-bye Masters...Hello Plasmius." He then quickly pressed a button, and Vlad screamed out and in a blinding light...a beaten Plasmius took Master's place.

Seeing this Jack and Maddie both gasped, along with the whole city of Amity Park, and Jazz took center stage.

"As you see Citizins of Amity Park, my brother isn't the bad guy...he's the good guy, the one who saved Amity Park from the Ghost King TWICE." Jazz then turned and pointed, glaring at Vlad. "The only bad guy and monster here is our Mayor Vlad...who too is secretly a ghost, Vlad Plasmius!!"

As the town whispered in shock, Vlad growled angerly and suddenly the chains around him snapped and in a flash he flew at Jazz and sent her flying, slamming her into the wall, and knocking her unconsious.

"Say anything more girl and they will be your last words!!"

Suddenly Vlad was hit in the back with two Ecto-rays and as he slid to a stop, Phantom was floating in the air his hands glowing and hate in his eyes.

"Don't you dare ever touch my sister again...you hear me!?"

Vlad pushed himself up painfully, then he smirked. "Oh, I hear you Danial..." He suddenly jumped up, and his hands glowed red. "But I can touch you!" With that, he threw his hands forward and sent to ecto-balls at Danny, who quickly and barely dodged them. "Danny you protect others yet in the end your life is on the line...hehe, oh I can't wait for your death." He then threw another ecto-ball and again Danny dodged it, but he was suddenly slashed in the side by Fright Knight and then punched hard in the stomach by Skulker and as he fell to the ground, the two stood before him and then Plasmius approached, his hands glowing blood red, raised over his head.

"It's been fun having you as my enemy, but your time has come...Good-Bye Danny Phantom."

Just as he was about to release his attack He, Skulker, and Fright Knight were sent flying, and standing infront of Danny was...Dani!

---------------------

"Danielle!?"

Dani turned and looked, then she smiled. "Hey there Cuz, Told you I'd be back! Need help?"

Danny smiled, then he stood and looked to the three.

"About time, and I sure do!"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

With that, the two Phantom's took to the sky and both raising there hands, they began to glow green and with a swing of there hands, a huge ecto-ball was sent flying and it hit the three ghost dissolving Fright Knight and Skulker, and reducing Plasmius back into Master's, and he lay there unconsious. As the two Phantom's landed, they reverted back to there humans and Danny walked to Vlad and he stood before him.

"Good-Bye Vlad Plasmius..."

As a few hours past, officers carted off Vlad and Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Dani and Danny all stood on the stage.

"Oh Danny, my little baby is a HERO!, Why didn't you say anything sweetie?"

Danny shruged lightly and he looked down nervously, and and Dani elbowed him.

"He was afraid you'd vaporize him..haha!"

Danny glared over, but then stopped as he noticed the WHOLE city surrounding him and as he looked, worry fell over him but he blinked seeing them smile, and then began to cheer.

With that, Danny smiled softly and then became Phantom and he flew into the air, and he hovered there and closed his eyes listening to the cheers of the city, and he couldn't help but smile

...knowing the city now excepted him,

...his FAMILY now excepted him

...and he now, had nothing to hide.

(_Well, I kind of feel Vlad's defeat was a bit rushed...but also, it was alot better the Periah's death so...HA VLAD WINS!! hehe Wow, this was my longest chapter yet and...sadly...tear the last._

_Yep, you heard me correctly folks, this is it for my Danny Phantom story, and it's been a blast writing and reading your reviews, oh, but don't be alarmed...i will continue writing, who knows, I may bring another Danny Phantom up. _

_Anyway, my next story I plan to do is for the Anime show "Black Cat" So, if your a Black Cat fan, look out for it._

_Once again, I thank my reviews for being there and reading my story...see you all later!!_


End file.
